swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W47/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 16.11.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:42 George Frideric Handel - Poro, Ré dell'Indie (1994) Opus 111 (I) 03:29 George Frideric Handel - Ottone, re di Germania (1992) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 06:38 George Frideric Handel - Ariodante (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 09:50 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 13:08 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 16:41 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 19:48 Leonardo Vinci - Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21:53 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 17.11.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:18 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 03:00 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 06:37 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 09:32 Henry Purcell - Dido and Aeneas (1975) Decca (E) 10:33 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 12:09 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 14:43 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 17:20 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 20:08 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:13 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 18.11.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:25 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 05:04 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 08:45 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 10:54 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 12:11 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 14:45 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:28 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21:13 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 22:17 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 19.11.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:35 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 02:48 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 05:04 Antonio de Literes - Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 06:42 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 10:03 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 14:40 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 17:49 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 20:23 J-J Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 22:25 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) 23:42 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 20.11.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:14 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 03:28 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) 06:37 Vicente Martín y Soler - Una cosa rara (1991) Astrée Auvidis (I) - 1st recording 09:31 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 12:05 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 14:32 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1964) Decca (Conductor: István Kertész) (I) 16:50 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 18:58 Giuseppe Nicolini - Il geloso sincerato (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 21:05 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) 23:36 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 21.11.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:19 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 05:09 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 07:42 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 10:45 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 12:30 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 15:15 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 17:46 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 19:52 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 22:09 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 23:55 Umberto Giordano - Fedora (1950) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 22.11.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:22 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - Guerra e Pace (1953) Conductor: unknown (I) 03:40 Francesco Cilea - Adriana Lecouvreur (1951) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 05:45 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 08:02 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 09:43 Lodovico Rocca - Monte Ivnor (1957) GOP (I) 11:32 Gian Carlo Menotti - Amelia al ballo (1954) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 12:21 Gian Carlo Menotti - La Medium (1957) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 13:21 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 15:00 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 16:56 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 18:49 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 20:37 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 22:44 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 23:58 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 47/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015